Too Late To Say A Prayer
by Emono
Summary: Evan confronts an enemy from Randy's past, one that threatens their future. He has to stand up for himself and assert his place, or else Edge will destroy him. Slash, good stuff.


**Title**: Too Late To Say A Prayer**  
Author**: Emono**  
Rating**: FRT**  
Fandom**: Wrestling**  
Pairings**: Randy/Evan (Bourton)**  
Summary: **Evan confronts an enemy from Randy's past, one that threatens their future. He has to stand up for himself and assert his place, or else Edge will destroy him.**  
Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.**  
Warnings**: Slash, H/C, violence, spoilers for **5-31-10 **_**RAW **_and _**RAW**_ the past two weeks

**AN**: I couldn't NOT write this. I saw what happened on RAW the next day (my friend DVR'd it) and had to write some Bourton. It was so delicious! In this, I basically made up what happened before RAW to suit my slashy needs.

* * *

It started with the draft.

Evan sat with his back to his lover, snuggled into the Viper's arms in their private dressing room. His bare flesh rubbed against the signature shirt his lover wore, gold snake eyes peeking out from the larger man's shoulders. Randy was dropping kisses along the younger's neck, paying only the minimum attention to the television. Both had matches that night, Randy's was later on and the high-flyer had already paid his dues.

Evan purred at a particularly sweet suckle, arching to give his lover access. There was a team match going on right now, the man's ex-protégé doing well for himself. Within minutes, he was one of the last on Team _RAW_. Soon enough, he knocked Mysterio out and won the match for himself.

"Hey, look, the spoiled prince won it for us" Evan laughed, the other growled.

"What did we win?" Randy inquired, glancing up at the screen.

"Three draft picks."

"Nice" he rumbled "The boy's doing something right."

The screen came up for the draft, images of their friends and foes flickering. Evan watched like an eager kid, but the Viper couldn't care less as he left little nips along the pale neck that was offered to him. He pulled him closer, savoring the sweet scent of his boy. A twinge went through his arm, his shoulder hurt from where he had separated it. Thankfully, it was a quick fix, but it was still rather tender.

"Uck" Evan crinkled his nose "We got R-Truth."

Randy snorted at the childlike statement.

"Next…oh!" Evan smiled "It's Chris Jericho!"

Randy sighed a little, breath ghosting over the boy's neck. It's not that he hated Chris, but he and Canadian had a tense relationship. Randy didn't have many friends anymore, his boys had left him and he couldn't stop making enemies on this roster. His inner circle was Cena, Morrison…

Randy pulled Evan closer, brushing his nose against his raven hair.

And his boy here, his lover.

Evan suddenly tensed in his arms, eyes widening as the third choice came onto the screen.

"Baby?" Randy murmured, ice blue eyes sweeping over the lithe form for signs of distress "What is it?"

"Edge."

"What?" Randy flinched at the whispered name, sitting up and nearly dislodging the younger man from his lap. He watched the screen, rage boiling hot in his belly when he saw none other than his ex-lover's image on the screen.

Evan had blanched two shades, fingers clenching in the brunette's forearm, "Randy?"

"Copeland" Randy growled, moving his lover to the side and standing up as if the man were in the room. On the TV, just a bit away in this very arena, Edge appeared on the walkway to show himself off to _RAW_. He looked smug with himself, gazing out at the crowd with that devilish grin. Orton glared at the screen, jaw ticking as he tried to reign himself in.

A soft hand circle his wrist, right were tattoos covered old scars.

"Randy…" Evan bit his lower lip "What are we going to do?"

Randy closed his eyes briefly, drawing his rage back into control. He refused to show too much weakness, he couldn't let Evan know how much this worried him. Edge was a force that matched his own. Both had over-dominant natures, neither could keep their tempers, and both hated each other. In the span of Rated-RKO, the two fucked and broke up. In those few months, they became arch nemesis.

"What we can do" Randy looked down at the smaller man, his hand coming up to caress those soft raven tresses "Nothing. Not now. Let's let Copeland make the first move."

Evan nodded, pursing his lips and glaring at the screen.

For Randy, he'd be fearless and fierce against the oncoming storm.

**xXxXxXx**

Weeks went by, the rising tension between the two main-card stars was palpable. Edge acted like their rivalry was nothing, like he hadn't expected Randy to be so angry at him for what he'd done. He'd come into Orton's life before he was a true predator, shook him up, partnered him, bedded him, fucked with his head, and left him. He'd tried to turn every ally Randy had against him, and it had mostly worked.

The first move was made when Edge interfered with Randy's title shot, giving his rightly-deserved spot to Dave Batista with a rightly placed spear during a match.

The tension mounted on The Cutting Edge, on RAW itself. Randy went out there unscripted and put Wayne Brady down in front of Edge. The Canadian had panicked, offering the Viper a partnership right there on the spot. In truth, Adam was extending his hand to his former lover. Reform Rated-RKO, dominate RAW, make it there own. He dangled the past to tempt him, reminding him of how they'd annihilated all in their path as a tag-team.

"_I know that it could happen again. Who could stop us?_"

But Randy refused to reply, he refused to speak a word to the other. Edge had a quick temper, and he got pissed very quickly when he realized he was all but being ignored. Randy was remembering the tremble in his lover's voice when he confessed he was scared of Edge, that all the young starlets were. He was remembering a late night visit from Cody, his then-protégé begging him to get rid of Edge (who had been offering him at the bar.) He remembered the blood on his arms from this man's handcuffs, the way his lips had swelled under fists, the bloody mess he had been when Cena found him in the locker room. He remembered what Adam Copeland had put him and his loved ones through.

For a moment, Randy considered it.

Then he attempted an RKO, only to be shoved away. The second he tried for a second strike, he tasted Edge's boot in his face. It took him down, clutching his face. In front of a crowd of people, he was twenty-five again…handcuffed to his bed, laying on the locker room floor, cowering in a corner…all to get away from this man.

He could still hear his own pathetic voice, "_Adam, stop…please…it fucking hurts, stop!_"

But Randy knew his old partner. Orton used to the corner of the ring to get to his feet, still holding his bloody mouth. He didn't turn around, he didn't have to - he knew he was being set up for a spear.

Randy was quick, he turned and took the blonde down mid-stride in an RKO. He got to his feet, flexing his neck like the predator he was. His whole body undulated from the attack, power coursing through his veins. Wiping the crimson from his mouth, he looked down at his fallen opponent.

Yes, Adam struck the first blow…but Randy countered.

**xXxXxXx**

_**RAW  
5-31-10**_

Evan paced nervously by the empty guerilla position, in full ring gear and of two minds about his next decision. _Over The Limit_ had proved to be nearly fatal to his lover, Edge had separated Randy's shoulder on 'accident' during the match. Randy was still in pain, even nearly two weeks later, and his arm was tender to the touch. It had stirred something within the high flyer, something primal.

Evan knew he was called a puppy by most of the roster. Orton's cute, harmless little lap dog. Easy on the eyes, but untouchable. He wasn't seen as a threat, so he wasn't much back-up to Randy's reputation. He was still a jobber, he couldn't quite shake that title with his name.

But right now, he had an opportunity. Edge was out there, right now, unaware and addressing the crowd before the show. He was just hyping himself up, talking about how his chance in the Fatal Four Way match. Evan could go out there right now, and prove that Adam wasn't a God. And if he was, Evan wanted to prove that even gods could bleed.

Of course, they had planned this. They had gone over what they would do, though briefly, and in front of others who were waiting to use the ring. It had all been very civil, as if Evan wasn't the treasured lover of Edge's most hated ex-stablemate.

But Evan could change it up, he could use this to show what he was made of. He could go out there and call Edge out, say he wasn't scared. He could finally show that he was worthy of the great Randy Orton's love.

Overcome by a bloodthirsty nature, Evan ran up the stairs and out the back way of the position. At a full-fledge sprint, he ducked around the ring unnoticed and through the crowd. He launched himself over the fan wall, into the ring behind the Rated-R Superstar, and snatched the mic right out of his hands. Edge was stunned, watching the high-flyer jump up onto a turnbuckle and face him. Bracing his feet on the second rope, his presence towered over the other star.

"Don't you think you've had _enough_ mic time?" Evan inquired, rising and falling softly beneath his signature t-shirt.

Edge gestured sharply at the ref, who tossed him a mic of his own. He put it to his lips, polished cobalt eyes just as frightening as Randy's could be. Though lighter, they held that inner darkness that made a person capable of anything.

"What are you doing out here, little Air Bourne?" Edge inquired, a scolding tone to his voice like he was talking to a child.

"I'm tired of waiting around for my opportunity to shine" Evan stated boldly, pointing at the blonde "I'm going to make something happen…right here, right now. I'm _done_ cowering from you!"

Evan added a hasty, "We all are!" and gestured to the crowd, who roared in approval. He met those eyes, fear ebbing away. He'd been more scared of his Viper in bed than he was of Edge right now, and he knew Randy would never really hurt him. He felt invincible.

"I could destroy you right now" Edge hissed, strands of flaxen hair falling in his face "I could mow you down, Bourne, along with the rest of the locker room."

"That wouldn't happen, there are people who wouldn't let it" Evan raised his chin confidently.

Edge tilted his head in challenge, "Name. One."

Evan wasn't one to drop names, but the love bites beneath his shirt gave him confidence.

"Randy Orton."

The crowd reacted favorably to the name, the Canadian flinched at every syllable. But the superstar kept his cool, he straightened to his full height to show he had something over the other.

"And what makes you think, little _Evan_ from _Heaven_…" Edge mocked him with the name given to him at TNA "That Orton would _ever_ stick out his neck for you?"

"Because _some_ people don't want to see you rise on RAW" the smaller man shot back.

"Well, _some_ people better get out of my way, or I'll take them down!" Edge barked, nerves frayed by the younger man's brash behavior.

Evan stepped down onto the mat, an easy tilt of his head showing his coolness, "_Some_ people just aren't scared of you, Edge."

"You should be" Edge glared at the other, watching him take measured steps along the side of the ring "And so should Orton."

"He has no reason to be scared of you" Evan's voice was low, sounding to all the world like a sleek panther rather than a decorative show dog "You're no threat to him. Even less than you were on _Smackdown_."

Evan circled close to the fuming blonde, looking at him through his lashes as he whispered innocently, "You have every right to be mad…you are seconds, after all. _Sloppy_ seconds."

Evan had his back to the other only a few seconds, long enough for the mic to drop and spat "Whore!" to reach his ears. He was forced to turn around, glaring up at the blonde. His wrist was seized, the one holding his own mic, and held between them. A shot of fear plunged into his veins, the man's fingers digging into his wrist.

"Seconds?" Edge spat "To who? _You_?"

"He dumped you for a better career" Evan stated, hating that his feet had to arch a bit so he could talk into the mic "You were better than _nothing_."

Edge actually smirked, "You are a bold boy, aren't you?"

Evan gave under the wicked glare, backing up. The grip was so tight around his own, around the mic, that he couldn't get away. He kept trying to get away, but the blonde held fast.

"Let go" his frantic whisper was caught in the mic. The crowd became restless as their favorite jobber was manhandled into the corner. Edge was just as much of a predator as Randy was, this Evan quickly learned. He realized he had gotten into more than he originally wanted, that he had poked the beast. He knew not to mess with Randy psychologically, and it seemed this man was the exact same way.

Dots of blood sprung up from beneath Adam's nails, the smaller man cringing.

_Plip. Plip. Plip._

"You come out here with no gold on your waist, no title run to speak of…" Edge leaned in, lower the mic until his warm breath brushed the younger man's face "And no back up. Why should I waste time on you?"

Evan found his wrist released, he instantly cradled it to his chest and wiped the blood away. Edge turned away from him, the mic they both held dropped carelessly to the mat. The ravenette looked down at the marked flesh, trying not to let the whimper he could feel in his throat escape.

Before Evan could look up, Edge whirled back around with his fist ready.

Evan did cry out when the sucker punch caught him in the jaw, knocking him sideways with the force. He grasped for the ropes, but fell with the next blow that came to his ribs. A solid knee jolted his very bones, vacuuming the breath from his lungs. A second kick struck him in the head, knocking him flat on his back.

The live cameras clicked on, showing Evan in distress.

Edge was circling the ring like a predator, raking back his wild mane of hair. He came at the ravenette, a wild look on his face. Evan could taste his own blood in his mouth, and he used the lower rope to try and sit himself up.

"Huh?" Edge barked, coming towards the other and kneeling down "You wanna get in my face? You wanna get in _my_ face?"

Evan found his head seized by the Rated-R Superstar, pushed back and pinned on the mat. He flailed, one leg bending over the lower rope and the other trying to get it's footing. He grasped at Edge's wrists, trying to pry the man's fingers from his hair. He cried out, sleeveless shirt caught and pulled across his chest, revealing bare flesh. He couldn't stop the frightened cry that escaped him as he thrashed, Adam's face hovering inches above his own.

For one terrifying moment, Evan met eyes with the beast known as Edge.

_Where's your protector now?_ Adam mouthed to the boy, who instantly broke gazes and covered his head with his arms from the blows he started to rain down upon him.

"This is my ring!"

Edge reared up on his knees, gazing down at the lithe boy spead out in front of him. He licked his lips, enjoying it entirely too much when Evan grasped at the mat and looked up at him in terror. Standing up, the blonde grabbed the turnbuckles.

A muttered warning was all he got, "Real blows for a fake hero."

The first kick jarred Evan against the mat, he nearly bounced. The air left him once more, his lungs aching in protest at the rough treatment. Evan clung pathetically to the bottom rope, crying out as the true kicks struck his abdomen, his chest. Every other blow struck, giving time for pain to set in between them.

Edge backed off, stalking to the middle of the ring.

Evan gasped greedily, crawling blindly out of the corner. He braced himself on his elbows, his legs refusing to stand him up. Down on his hands and knees, he didn't see Edge's hungry gaze fix itself upon him once more. The man wasn't yet done with him, he hadn't quite proven his point. The younger man looked up at the last second, seeing the superstar standing beside him.

Evan held out his hand in protest, gasping, "…n-no more…"

Edge humiliated the boy in the worst way he could think of, a PG way that no one else would catch. He grabbed Evan by his hair, dragging the boy to his knees and putting him in front of him. Right near his throbbing hard on, right where he belonged. He held Evan there with pure force, even though he weakly pawed at his bone-white knuckles. Edge looked around at the crowd, then down at the ravenette.

"A glorified whore" Adam purred, stroking down Evan's neck and over a barely visible mark the Viper had no doubt left "But a whore…nonetheless."

With those words, Evan found the will to fight back. And fight back he did! When Edge tried to throw him around like a rag doll, Evan bounced right off those ropes and took him down with his knees and momentum. While Edge still tasted the rawness of his mouth, the high flyer struck back an delivered a solid kick to the groin. The back of the knee, the chest, the knees, the ribs…and when the blonde tried to dodge, he struck true with a knee to his chin. He knocked Edge for a loop, but the older man wasn't down. A dodged kick, and finally one right to the throat that sent him down on his back.

"Glorified whore, my pert ass" Evan spat, going through the ropes. He got up on the turnbuckle, setting up Air Bourne. But he didn't see Edge move at the last moment, and his pretty trick landed him painfully out on his belly. He sputtered, rolling away from the blonde. He clutched at his abdomen, panting like a puppy as he tried to gain back some of his senses.

As Evan struggled to get to his feet, Edge was in the corner…crouched and ready. He raked back his hair, a scowl twisting his lips, glowering fiercely. He assumed his spear position, ready to take down Orton's precious angel.

Evan managed to get to his feet, but he was nearly doubled over with pain. He started to turn, hoping to find his enemy gloating or still down, but to no such luck. Edge charged, and the high flyer couldn't stop it. Neither could he stop the anguished cry that escaped him, that echoed throughout the arena, as he was taken down in a hard spear. The crowd grew silent in that moment, seeming to understand this was no longer kayfabe and that this fight was as real as could be.

Evan's head snapped backwards hard, nearly knocking him out. He was covered completely by the older man in those much too long moments. Edge covered him completely, his hair shielding his next hidden action from the camera. In just seconds, in all it took to pause, Edge clamped his sharp canines down into the soft flesh below his ear.

Evan cried out breathlessly at the attack, compact body arching up under the pain.

Making sure he left a full teeth imprint on the younger man, Edge jumped to his feet and went off to the side of the ropes. He demanded a mic, and got one.

Evan couldn't hear Adam ranting victoriously, going on about his opponents to come at Fatal Four Way. He couldn't hear anything past the furious beating of his own heart, the bursting of his own blood vessels. He clamped his palm down onto his neck, whining like a kicked puppy as agony pulsated through his limbs. He glared at the blonde, but slowly crawled his way out of the ring.

The sound of Adam's voice gloating all around him was enough to make him sick, but he kept moving at a sluggish pace. He nearly fell, knee smacking off the mat. He barely got to his feet, staggering along the side with the ring as a brace. His wrist was bleeding, crimson droplets clinging to his fingertips.

Evan got just a few feet up the ramp before he collapsed, sitting down right there. He was panting, facing the ring and praying his neck wasn't bleeding. His stomach churned at the thought of another man's mark on him.

"Which brings me to Randy Orton" Edge growled into the mic, he had already gone through Cena, Batista, and Sheamus "The Viper."

Edge clutched his neck, the boy had actually hurt him.

"Oh yeah, the Viper. The snake in the grass. Who'll just lie there, waiting to pounce!" Edge made the sharp motions with his hands, seething "And sink his fangs right into you!"

The crowd cheered, "Oh! And all of you just love it! You just _hop_ on the bandwagon. RKO! RKO!"

The audience chanted, he nodded and rolled his eyes.

"That's what I thought!" Edge stated, pointing out at the crowd "Well, you know what? You're all just sheep, who hopped into the snake pit. Yes, _sheep_. And don't be surprised when the Viper bites _you_."

Deciding to step this up a notch, he went over to the side of the ring and pointed at the fallen ravenette, "Look at Evan Bourne! He's just a little sheep that the Viper has taken advantage of. Turned on his side, made him his _own_."

The crowd ate this up, thinking it was something like the Straightedge Society. But Evan knew what it meant, the locker room knew what it meant, and it made the young man flush.

"Look at him!" Edge insisted, as if he wanted to save this young man instead of degrade him "You'll see the marks of a snake on his body."

The love marks on his chest, his shoulders, were barely visible past his loose fitting shirt.

"But I am merciful!" Edge insisted, gesturing majestically to the young man "I will prove I'm the better man here."

The blonde stood on the bottom rope, looking down at the ravenette with a sure line of sight of the camera, "I will…_forgive_ Evan Bourne of this trespass against me."

Evan scowled up at him, he'd rather swallow his tongue than have this bastard forgive him for anything.

Edge extended his hand, giving the boy a wickedly lustful look, "I will…_accept_ him as an ally."

The boy was trying not to gag, lowering his hand to rub at his wrist. The skin was enflamed around the tiny crescent gashes, the ones this man had cut into him.

_I hear voices in my head  
They council me, they understand  
They talk to me_

Evan couldn't help but smirk at the tone of his lover's theme song, raising his chin in triumph. Orton's lighting fell over Edge in a very unflattering matter, highlighting his age and his anger. He looked up through his hair at the ramp, spotting his rival as he appeared at the entrance.

Randy took long strides down the ramp, eyes locked only on his lover. He stopped behind him, looking down endearingly. Evan dropped his hand from his neck, leaning his head back to gaze up at the fierce predator. There was never man more handsomely carved than his lover, the man who he loved and was loved in return.

Randy's large-palmed hand gently circled the smaller man's neck, growling low in his throat when he felt the indents marks of his old partners teeth on his boy's neck. Glancing at Evan's wrist, he saw the nail-marks cut there as well. The boy raised his am obediently, Randy ran his fingers through the blood droplets clinging there. Evan didn't nuzzle into the touch like he wanted, but his lips did turn up at the corners.

"Go backstage, get taken care of" Randy whispered, the younger man nodded. Without using his lover for help, Evan got to his feet and made his way up the ramp in a rather dignified stride. Edge clenched his jaw shut, stepping down from the ropes.

Randy slithered into the ring, his movements as fluid as water and just as easy. He was enraged at the audacity of his former partner, and he stalked him like the meekest of prey. While Edge was a cocky shit, he was terrified of getting cornered by The Viper. His movements showed that, he almost danced away from the younger man. He started spouting out so many things, trying to reason with him.

Edge told him he wasn't at full strength, that he was weakened by what he himself had done at Over The Limit. It was a metaphor for their relationship, he was accusing Randy of being weak because of their time together and that he couldn't be Evan's protector if he was sullied.

"You're not a hundred percent because of what I did to you" Edge spat, the Viper circling him "Because as much as you put up this façade, you know you will _not_ win at Fatal Four Way."

Randy knew this also meant something else. This meant the game they were playing, this dominance play. This messing with Evan, beating him up for real, humiliating him. It was all a show for him, one he had watched while he had frantically tore off his clothes and thrown on his ring gear.

"And I will hurt you, Randy" Randy cocked his head at the blonde, narrowing his eyes at the serious tone "And I will hurt all the Evan Bourne's out there who worship you!"

Edge pointed out at the crowd, they roared in response.

"And Randy take a look at me…take a look into these eyes" Edge was snarling, dead serious "Because I. Am Not. Kidding."

Randy hesitated in his attack, closing his eyes and tilting his head down. He flexed his fingers, something giving way under the movement. He cracked his eyes open, jaw ticking when he saw the flakes of dark russet on his fingers that used to be bright red and flowing in the veins of his boy. Evan's blood…on his hands, droplets of it staining the ring corner.

No, there would be no reconciliation.

Randy struck the RKO quick and true, taking the blonde down. He didn't pull anything, he laid Adam out hard upon the mat, knocking his mouth solidly against it.

Randy sprung up in full Viper mode, flexing out his neck and every muscle in his body. He clutched at his achin shoulder just briefly, it throbbed in protest to such a violent act. But it had been worth it, the satisfaction he felt was worth every ounce of pain in his shoulder. Later, he would get Adam more personally, but this was perfect for now.

Edge couldn't move, he didn't want to break kayfabe and show off his bloody mouth.

Randy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, ignoring his pain as he went to the turnbuckle and braced his hands on the ropes. Shooting the blonde a last glare, he climbed the ropes and uncoiled into his classic pose. He threw his arms out, tossing back his head, proclaiming to the world that he was better than all of them. That he was better than Edge.

That he's always been better than Edge.

Rolling out of the ring, Edge crouched on the ground, His hair covered his wild expression, hid the insane grin that had split his face. He couldn't believe that Evan, that little whore, had stood up to him. He really hadn't thought Randy would come out and defend his bitch, to be honest. But Edge was glad he did.

Because now? He had a real reason to hurt him.

**xXx**

Backstage, Randy's rage rose again. He paced the width of one of the halls, chest heaving and features twisted in his temper. Morrison and Cena were trying to calm him down, whispering words of comfort and calm. But nothing helped, the Viper was pissed. Evan hadn't been seriously hurt during the match, he just ended up with a split lip and faint bruising along his ribs. The ring of teeth marks on his neck had to be cleaned thoroughly and bandaged, as well as the little cuts on his wrist.

"He _bit_ him" Randy shoved his pretty best friend aside, flexing out his neck "He put his teeth on _my_ boy! He fucking bit him in front of thousands of people, and I will _not_ stand for it."

"He's just tryin' to get a rise out of you" Cena assured him, praying Edge didn't walk down those stairs anytime soon "If you do this, you're giving him what he wants."

"Evan's fine" John chimed in, raking back his dark tresses "He's just a little marked up."

Randy was about to snap at his friend to tell him to shut the fuck up, but Adam chose that brilliant moment to come down the stairs with none other than Zack Ryder and Christian flanking him. Apparently Adam had met up with his brother and his former follower behind the curtain, and was laughing with them. He had his head thrown back, flaxen locks billowing behind him.

"You bastard!" Randy roared, charging for the blonde. Cena and Morrison were quick to catch the man beneath the arms, forearms barred across his heaving torso, holding fast to his powerful form. Randy thrashed, jaw clenched tight as he tried to get away.

Edge blanched at the sight, but didn't move.

"You would spear my boy?" Randy barked, venom blue eyes burning brighter than ever "You would spill his blood in the ring? I'll kill you, Copeland! I'll _annihilate_ you!"

Christian put an arm across his brother's chest when he stepped forward to meet the challenge, whispering, "No, Adam…you've done enough."

"There will never be enough" Adam spoke up, flashing his sharp teeth "Not as long as you keep that _kid_ in your bed."

"He has nothing to do with us!" Randy broke the grip of his friends, stalking toward the blonde but not taking the initiative to attack him. He simply glared him down, daring him to say something else against his Evan. Without the assurance of protection, Adam hesitated. But he was a bold, reckless thing.

"He has _everything _to do with us" Edge reached out, fingertips brushing the smooth curve of the Viper's jaw "You think just because you've taken a slut of your own, that you don't still belong to me?"

Randy slapped his hand away, but found his wrist seized and twisted to the light. A raised scar below the ink showed his past torment, how far Adam had managed to warp him.

"You'll always be my suicidal slut" Adam purred silkily, causing the Viper to shudder "Never so beautiful as when you're covered in your own blood and kneeling at my feet."

Randy struck true, surging forward and wrapping his large hands around the blonde's neck. He drove Adam backwards, past his friends, and slamming him into the wall. He bared his teeth, veins throbbing thickly along his neck and temples, glistening abs rolling as he used his raw strength to pin him down. Adam gasped and struggled to breathe, the Viper's grip nearly collapsing his windpipe. He clawed at the younger man's hands, trying to lift himself from wall but failing.

"Randy!" Morrison whined pleadingly, but he made no move to stop him. Ryder tried to help his once-mentor, but the pretty boy tackled him into the opposite wall.

Cena caught Christian around the waist when he tried to help Edge, "No way, Livewire."

"Let me go, you big brute" Jay pushed at the man's burly forearm, trying to get away and help his brother from the attack of the sleek predator.

"You do not _touch_ my Evan" Randy spat at the scowling man beneath his hands "And until the marks you've put on him heal…I will make every second we're in the ring together as _painful_ as possible."

"Whores flock together!" Adam barked in his face, his grimace just as prominent on his features as Orton's was on his own.

"As. Do. _Monsters_" Randy drew him back only to slam and squeeze him even harder.

Flashes of his Evan flashed through his mind. His smiling, laughing boy who loved video games and graphic novels. Who reminded him so much of Cody, but not. His Evan…whose chest he could cover with both his outlaid palms, who let out these beautiful half-moans when his belly button was teased, who loved to have his inner thighs bitten until he couldn't take it anymore. The young man that warmed his heart, and who made him come off the porch during his broody-smoking sessions to catch fireflies.

For him, he wouldn't strangle Adam to death right here.

Randy let him go, backing off past Morrison and the blonde he was scuffling with,, seizing him by the back of his sparkly pants. He tugged him backward, pulling him right out of the fight. Cena followed suit, tossing Christian aside and backing up with Randy. They flanked their dangerous friend, scowling at the other three.

Christian knelt down next to his brother, who was gasping and holding his neck quite dramatically. But that's the way Adam was, and the red blossoming on his neck showed there would be bruises later.

With his allies still flanking him, Randy turned on his heels and walked away without a second look.

Orton had won the day.

**xXx**

Back in Randy's dressing room, he found his lover throwing a temper tantrum. Evan was pacing around the room, once and a while picking up something and chucking it out of pure frustration. He looked like a stalking panther, sharp little kitten teeth bared in rage.

Randy was actually proud of his boy, /Angry puppy is my favorite kind of puppy./

Evan looked over at him, but didn't stop pacing. The marks on his neck had turned a dark crimson, his wrist was bandaged. He could cover it with an armband, but it still showed that Adam had decided to fuck with him because of what they had.

"Angel" Randy purred, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Can you believe this?" Evan growled, face flushed from his tantrum "What he did to me? In front of all those people? He had no _shame_!"

"He's Copeland" Randy grimaced, slithering to the bench and sitting down with a grace that betrayed his size "It's what he does. We shouldn't be surprised."

The older man struggled to unlace his boots, normally nimble fingers fumbling on the laces.

Evan wilted a little, "Aren't you mad?"

Randy snarled, ripping the boot off his foot and tossing it across the floor, "Of course I'm pissed! He put his fucking hands on you!"

Evan jolted at the sudden snarl, letting out a rather unmanly squeak as he smacked against the lockers. Randy winced at the metallic clang of his boy's compact body colliding with the lockers, hating that he could scare his love like that. He tossed away the other boot, dropping his head and sighing heavily. He rubbed his palms over his head, trying to rein back in his anger.

"Evan" he sat up, looking to the half-cowering ravenette "Evvy. Stop that, and come here."

Still a little shaken up, Evan pushed away from the cabinets. He walked over obediently, keeping his doe eyes lowered to the floor. He stopped in front of Randy, hating that he was fearful of his lover but unable to calm his nerves.

"Evvy" Randy purred in that crushed velvet voice that made the ravenette melt, reaching up and cradling his chin in the curl of his large fingers "Look at me."

The boy obeyed, his doe eyes full of diluted rage and shame.

"You know how protective I am of you" Randy flexed the tendons of his neck, the subtle gesture conveying to the ravenette just how much the night had affected him "To see him on you out there…I couldn't help but interfere. He's lucky I held myself back…I wanted to kill him."

Evan smiled, giving a little mewl when his lover's hand trailed down from his chin and fanned out across his tight abs.

"You know the only hands I want on you are mine" Randy's playful growl made the boy laugh, while the intimate touch heated his blood.

"I know" Evan sighed, blanketing the hand on him "I…I egged him on out there. I said some things just to piss him off."

Randy's nose crinkled up, "What could you have possibly said that would constitute a beating like that?"

"I called him sloppy seconds" Evan bit his lower lip, looking rather innocent as he repeated his spiteful words. Randy couldn't stop his lips from curling into a grin, imagining the look on Adam's face as his lover told him he was worse than having nothing at all.

"But he called me a glorified whore" Evan spat, something smoldering beneath the guise of his chocolate eyes "So we're even!"

"He called you a _what_?" Randy snapped before he could stop himself, his head giving a hard jerk and his teeth bared outright. Evan whimpered, taking a step back only to have thick, tattooed arms circle his waist. Randy bowed his head, the soft top touching his younger lover's abs as he silently prayed for strength.

Evan looked down at him, blinking chastely at the scene this usually strong man was creating. A vulnerable, fallen archangel all but kneeling at his feet. Gloriously nude except for his wrestling trunks, skin glistening under these lights. He reached out, fanning his pale fingers across the ebony ink of his tribal shoulder tattoo. In a way, Evan felt almost unworthy to touch such a divine being.

A god among men.

"I have a proposition for you" Randy raised his head, looking up at the slighter man with venom azure eyes "Tonight…John needs a partner. It was going to be me…as a surprise. But my shoulder isn't going to let me do much more. I need someone to back my best friend up against Copeland and that Celtic bastard."

Evan's eyes went as round as saucers, "You mean…"

"Yeah, angel. _You_."

**xXx**

"My partner for tonight…Evan Bourne!"

Evan ran out there, standing proudly at John Cena's side. He shot his peace sign, grinning like mad at the screaming crowd. They were going nuts at the sound of his name, and he gave them all the energy they wanted. He was positively glowing, a dark haired porcelain angel beside a beefy Greek God.

They were the perfect match.

Randy watched proudly from backstage, arm folded safely inside a new brace. He couldn't stop grinning at the sight, his love with his greatest ally about to destroy two of the biggest pains in his ass. He could almost taste Evan's excitement through the screen, and he knew that kind of energy would take his love far.

Cena and Evan dominated…taking down Orton's enemies with pleasure.

* * *

**It took me about a week, but it was worth it! I am in love with this fic! Hope you guys like it to!**


End file.
